Don't Die
by Mez10000
Summary: A Kranna fic, based on Kratos' immortal words, 'Don't Die'.
1. First Sight

Only one thing to say: this is all through Kratos' POV 

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

I was furious, and so, apparently, was Yuan. Yggdrasil had unveiled his grand plan for an Age of Lifeless beings – and used a live example. He seemed shocked that we were so angry. What were we supposed to do? Congratulate him?

The look on the humans face as he mutated into…a monster. His screams of anguish. And Mithos killed him, as simply as killing a fly. Had he forgotten that I was once human? How could I approve of this without being a traitor to my kind?

I stormed out of Derris-Kharlan, but not before taking my revenge on the computers. I downloaded the files onto a compact storage and viewing device, then deleted the files on the mainframe.

Later, outside of Derris-Kharlan, I flicked through the files. One file in particular stood out, a file called the Angelus Project. There was no information on it, besides the fact that: it was a type of Exsphere, Kvar was the project developer, and it was being grown on host body A012.

Since it seemed important, I thought I could postpone Yggdrasil's plans by kidnapping this Angelus project.

I thought it seemed unlikely that Yggdrasil would have spread the news of my leaving Derris-Kharlan, so I simply entered through the front door, where an underling greeted me.

"Lord Kratos, what brings you here?"

"I have been requested to transport the Angelus project to Derris-Kharlan." I said, keeping my voice icy cold.

"Of course, Lord Kratos. Please, wait here."

"As you wish."

The Desian went out of a door. After five minutes, he returned with a woman that was struggling, kicking, biting – anything that might make the Desian loosen his grip.

"Lord Kratos, would you like some tranquilizers to restrain this pathetic human?"

"No, I believe I can handle her."

"With all respect, Lord Kratos, she is very…feisty."

The woman started shouting. "Get off me, you bastard! What have you done to me?!"

"Do you dare imply that I am unable of restraining her myself?" I said in my coldest tone to the hapless guard. "I shall teleport to Derris-Kharlan as soon as we are outside the ranch, anyway."

"Of course, Lord Kratos. Very well, we leave the Angelus Project in your hands."

I grabbed the woman's arm roughly – far more roughly than I would have done in any other situation – and led her towards the door.

She was, by no means, going quietly. She pulled and twisted in an attempt to loosen my grip, she tried to lever open my fingers, she screamed, she yelled and used a lot of colourful language that I hadn't heard in a long time.

I took the abuse, reminding myself that I deserved every second of it, and more, for simply standing by Mithos' ideals for all this time.

Finally we were at the gates. I teleported – not to Derris-Kharlan, but to the lakeside at Luin. Then I simply let go of the woman's arm. She didn't react at first; she seemed shocked, but then she ran a short distance away from me.

She noticed that I didn't pursue, and stopped, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Why did you let me go? Do you want me to lead you to other humans to enslave, is that it?"

I remained silent. Silence is easy. No thought, no doubt, no blame, just silence.

"Just what is it that you want, Desian?" She said 'Desian' as if it was the foulest word in the worlds – and I didn't blame her for having such a negative view on them.

"I am not a Desian. I heard about the Desian's plans and I went to stop them – by rescuing you."

"That sounds like a pretty weak excuse to me. Why me?"

"The Desians choose you to grow a special project called the Angelus Project. I don't know much about it, except that it's important."

Eventually, I realised she wasn't going to move.

"I have two choices. My first is to kill you and destroy the crystal – which would ensure that the Desians would never get their hands on it again. Or, I could let you go, and there would be a slight chance the Desians regain it. Which would you prefer?"

She narrowed her chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm going."

"Just…do not remove the crystal. At least if you want to live that is."

I walked off into the distance, letting my legs take me where they would, and leaving the woman behind me.

* * *

Is this this the last Kratos will see of that woman?.. Alright, you already know the answer to that. But, if you want the next chapter, I want some reviews! 


	2. Don't Die

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Thank you so much, Alaia Skyhawk, Christina Irving and Jana-Yggdrasil.

* * *

I walked through the swaying fields, which were illuminated by the moon's light. My back was determinedly turned against the Desian ranch behind me. Noishe padded silently beside me.

Out of the silence, voices assaulted my sensitive hearing.

"The Angelus Project's back!"

"That wench must have escaped Lord Kratos."

Then a higher, female voice, radiating anger. "You bastards! You'll pay for what you did to me!"

I turned to Noishe. He understood me perfectly. We both ran back towards the ranch.

Keeping to the shadows of the ranch, I could see that trouble had been started. The woman with long brown hair was the source. She was fighting off the Desians with a sword she'd managed to obtain between the time I'd left her and now.

The moonlight illuminated the scene, making it seem ethereal and unearthly. She was a nimble blur, the flash of her sword moving much faster than I'd have believed for a normal human. But she was tiring, it was plain to see, and the Desians seemed to be winning by sheer force of numbers.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees with a gasp of pain; blood pouring from a deep wound in her back.

All reason left me. I leapt forward, sword in hand and wings outstretched. I quickly defeated the Desians – they were no match for my angelic form – and knelt at the woman's side. I cast an impromptu First Aid to help heal the wound, then gently picked her slim body up.

I left the ranch for the second time that evening, carried by my turquoise wings. When I decided we were a safe distance from the ranch, I set down near a lake.

I felt a rush of panic. Was she all right? Had she lost too much blood?

I peeled back the clothes near her wound, and mopped away most of the blood with a cloth dampened with lake water. I carefully bandaged the gash, just as she was stirring.

She opened her eyes slowly at me. "Am I in heaven?" She asked weakly.

"You aren't dead." I assured.

"I saw an angel. He saved me…that was you, wasn't it?"

I couldn't even think of lying. She had come so close to death, and she deserved the truth. "Yes."

"Thank you." She gave a slight smile, before her eyes closed, and she slid into unconsciousness.

A cold fear at the pit of my stomach swelled uncomfortably. Was she dying, had she lost that much blood? How much blood **could **a normal human lose?

I whispered, into the darkness, "Why should I have such a long life, completely undeserved and ill used, while you are far too young for death? …Please, don't die."

* * *

A little late up (by my standards anyway!), sorry, but I've got Christmas Exams! And I had two bleeps are heard for two hours essays which took me all weekend!

BTW, somethings up (either with fanfiction or with Outlook Express) that's stopping me from receiving PM's. I can get reviews through the site, though (thank goodness!), so please review!


	3. Starlight

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

I've got inspiration for this! Finally, I can bring something original, dramatic and maybe just a little bit sinister into this fic...that'll come into play around chapter five, though.

This was one of my **_favorite_** chapters! There are three quotes in here that I love! I think I must've got into a poetic-ish way of thinking from watching Lord of the Rings...oh, right, I'm rambling again!

Thanks to: Alaia Skyhawk and monsterbookofmonsters for reviewing. (And Jana? Where are you? If you aren't reading this...)

* * *

I sat by the woman, watching her every movement, hoping beyond hope that she'd wake.

But a part of me was confused. Why should I care? She was just some human; I hadn't even known her for long. I didn't even know her name. Why should she matter to me?

But she did matter. Her gentle breathing sounded so delicate – so quiet – that if I didn't pay attention, surely it would fade away. And her long, brown hair rested on her shoulder in a way that was untouched by the gentle breeze, as if she was not of this world…as if she were not from **my** world. And it was true.

What part _should_ she have to play in this battle between angelic forces? But life would always hand the worst roles to the best of people…

The woman stirred slightly, drawing my attention to her.

"You saved me. Twice. You're a good person." She smiled, her eyes sparkling slightly in the moonlight.

"Saving you twice has not righted the wrongs in my past. I have long to go before my sins are atoned for."

"Your sins? Like what?"

"I stayed and did nothing when I should have stood up. I killed when I should have forgiven."

"But you can't be that bad. You're an angel, right? So you have to be good."

I looked down at the ground. Tonight, I would have to shatter this woman's beliefs…or let her live a deluded life. She needed to know the truth.

"The angels of Cruxis created and currently control the Desians. I used to be a high-ranking seraph, but…I disagreed with Cruxis' latest plans. The ends didn't justify the means. After all, what end would call for the sacrifice of millions of souls?"

" Sacrificed…souls?.."

"The stone on your hand. It's an Exsphere. In their completed forms they provide their user with better strength. But right now, it is absorbing you. It takes a long period of time, and any attempt to remove the stone will turn you into a monster."

There was silence as she absorbed this news. Then…

"No! You- You're lying!" She cried, refusing to believe it. "It's not true!"

She came at me, and before I knew what was happening, she was thudding my chest with her fists. I could tell she was using all her strength, but she was weak and malnourished from her stay in the ranch, and the blows didn't hurt. They became softer and softer until she broke down, sobbing gently into my shoulder.

"Please, tell me it's not true." She said quietly, and looked up with tearstained brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I could change it, I would. I know apologising can't change anything, but it's because of me that you're in this situation. So I apologise, and promise to do all I can to help."

The tears had stopped, and I knew that she'd be feeling hollow, derived of all emotion, if just for a split second. It's how I felt every moment of the last four millennia…until now.

To my surprise, she forced a laugh. "Don't be stupid. If not for you, I'd still be suffering at the hands of the Desians, with no idea what would happen to me. You've saved my life a third time this evening. Thank you."

* * *

Please review. (and Jana, if you don't...I don't know what'll happen...I've got it - I'll do what we were planning on doing to those supply teachers for English! for those who haven't a clue what I mean, let's put it this way: - it's a very serious threat) 


	4. Ymlid

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Special thanks to...Alaia Skyhawk, Dragonwings144, Jana-Yggdrasil and Whoever-I-am! I really, sincerly, truely would have given up by now, if not for you!

* * *

It was, by anyone's standard, a cold night, so we headed to the nearest town to rest. However…

On the outskirts of the town, my angelic hearing picked up a voice.

"Anyone who sees these two humans should report it to Lord Kvar. Withholding information or sheltering them will bring judgment upon this pathetic town."

I turned to the woman. "The Desians have already sent out search parties for us." I clenched my fists.

Knowing my luck, either Yuan or I had written the procedure for Desians to follow when a human escaped…fate loves to taunt me like that.

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain later. Come, we aren't safe here."

But where could we go? Nowhere was safe anymore, not with the Desians hunting us down.

Two hours earlier in Derris-Kharlan 

"Kratos has stolen the Angelus Project, my lord." Kvar said cautiously over the communicator.

"Well, have you taken any measures to get it back?" Yggdrasill said softly.

Kvar had to admit: he was terrified. Yggdrasill's soft voice promised a lot more pain than any other.

"We are attempting to track them down as we speak, my lord." Kvar took a deep breath and attempted to gather the nerve to say the next sentence. It was proving far more difficult than he could possibly have imagined a couple of hours earlier.

"Regarding Kratos…"

"What of him?"

"I believe none of my men are strong enough to take him – as you requested – alive."

A thoughtful look crossed Yggdrasil's face, but it was one akin to someone thinking of the best way to remove a minor annoyance. "Very well. I shall send some angels to aid in the capture."

"Many thanks, my lord."

Back in Kratos' POV…

We had taken shelter in a nearby forest and had set a small camp.

"So, how did you know the Desians were searching for us?" The woman asked as she sat down, massaging her feet.

"Angelic hearing."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So angels have better hearing…what else is different? I mean besides having wings."

"We have better sight. We don't need to sleep, or eat. And…we hardly feel. Emotions and physical things."

"That's…"

"It isn't as bad as it seems. After a few millennia you get used to it."

"A few…millennia? How old **are **you?"

"Old enough." I said bluntly.

She fell silent for a while, thinking.

A slight sheen of pink covered the sky before she spoke again.

"I just realised; we don't know each other's names. My name is Anna. Anna Irving."

"Kratos Aurion."

"So, you're sensitive about your age…that's fair enough. Is there anything else I should know not to talk about?"

I sighed, scolding myself for being so stubborn earlier. "Five thousand and eleven. More or less."

"What?"

"My age. Five thousand and eleven, or near there, at least."

She gave a small, low whistle. "I can understand you being touchy. By most people's standards, you're an old man." She said with a smile.

At that moment, I would have loved to not care. But, deep down, that hurt.

Some of my hurt must have shown on my face, because Anna suddenly said, "Sorry, I guess that wasn't too tactful, was it? This must be why you don't like bringing it up. Look, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. I'm being unreasonable."

"No, you're not. I wouldn't like it if someone called me old."

"But you _aren't_ old. By all rights, I've had more than my fair share of life."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but gasped mid-word and clutched her back.

I crouched over her in concern. It was probably her back injury from earlier.

I raised the clothes on her back up a little to see the wound. A crimson stain was slowly spreading over the bandage.

"How is it?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Not good. I believe the wound has reopened."

"Well, can you do anything?" She gasped.

"I can try."

I removed the bandage delicately, trying to ignore the blood that was now sticking to my hands. I never have been fond of blood. Even living for as long as I have, and enduring all the bloodshed…I was a firm believer in the fact that blood should remain inside the body.

I carefully washed out the wound, and cast first aid on it. It mostly closed up, but it still stayed open, bleeding slightly.

"You'll have a scar here." I informed her.

To my surprise, she laughed hollowly. "Do you think I care? I'm alive, and I'm not in that stinking ranch!"

She looked round at me, her eyes open, and trusting.

"I'm probably repeating myself, but I can't tell you this enough." Her voice was warm with gratitude. "Thank you."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­…Chapter four and already Kratos has Anna's blood on his hands… 

This is really gloomy for a Kranna fic…ah, well. It'll get better.

Please review. Please?


	5. Gaeaf

Thank you, Alaia Skyhawk and Whoever-I-am, you proved that my readers haven't been abducted, both on this 'fic and on Shining Tears. So, the following rant does not apply to you, or Jana-Yggdrasil.

Everyone else – I was worried sick about you! What happened? Normally you're so quick to review.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

We survived for quite a length of time, simply living off the land, trying to gather as much food as possible from natural sources, and trying not to enter towns or villages. Of course, some things were unavoidable. Anna certainly couldn't be expected to wear the rags she had left the ranch with.

As far as possible, we stayed off the topic of Desian ranches. We talked about almost anything else…things that didn't really matter, or my past experiences in and before the War. I felt like I could tell her everything – and most of the time, I did. To her credit, she was a brilliant listener, and never felt differently about me, no matter what I'd done.

However, winter was coming. Every morning we'd wake to see faintly glittering frost, and I knew Anna couldn't stay out in the cold much longer. Towns weren't safe for us, though. I had no doubt that Anna and I were right on the top of their wanted criminals list. Wanted criminals #0001 and #0002…it wasn't a comforting thought.

In the end, I felt Anna deserved the final say. We decided that we'd stay at an inn for the worst of the cold weather. Also, we'd stop in Palamacosta.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Anna had protested.

"The Desians will be expecting us to stay in hiding in remote countryside, or places with few houses."

"So, we'll hide in plain sight?"

"Exactly. Besides, Palamacosta is quite a crowded city, it'd be unlikely that they'd find us there."

"Alright." At this point, she'd smiled. "Anything to get out of the cold."

As we entered Palamacosta, a small flurry of snow was falling.

"Is it really winter already?" Anna asked, almost in awe of the cold white flakes, drifting down.

"It is tricky to keep track of time while traveling." I said in agreement.

The swirling white flakes reminded me of a moment during the Kharlan War…

A thick white blanket covered the forest floor. Although the heroes' group was becoming increasingly famous among the common-folk, no one passing would suspect these people of being them.

The supposed heroes were engaged in a snowball fight. Amidst the mayhem, Mithos was laughing properly – a child's laugh – not his future evil cackle.

"Hello? Kratos? Are you in there?" Anna asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

I found, to my surprise, that I was smiling, from the happiness of the memory.

"We need to get an inn room, remember?" Anna said.

"Of course."

We slowly made our way through the crowded city streets towards the inn. We ordered two rooms and said we'd pay upon leaving, as we had no idea how long we'd have to stay for.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, while we're in town, we may as well do some shopping…" Anna suggested, a mischievous look coming into her eyes.

What it is with women and shopping, I don't know. And seeing as I've had four millennia to work it out, I guess I'll never know.

Anna managed to get me to come out shopping with her. She went – as I predicted – straight to the clothes shop. She looked in the window, sighing enviously.

"That's so pretty." She murmured.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Shh." She silenced me. "Don't make me look at the price! Then I'll definitely know I can't afford it!"

I looked at the dress in the window. It was bound to be expensive; it was made with two layers of fine linen, and in places, an intricate piece of lace replaced the outer layer of linen.

"Come on, I can always window-shop somewhere else." Anna admitted reluctantly.

Surprisingly, we also stopped outside Tsunami, the outdoor weapon stall.

"Aren't you a bit young to be playing with sharp, pointy things?" I teased.

I'd actually given Anna a couple of sword lessons to defend herself – seeing as she already knew how to wield a sword.

Anna stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's really immature of you." I informed her.

"You can't have it both ways! Either I'm too young to wield a sword or I'm not!" She said, in mock exasperation, but the tone of her voice told me that she'd got the joke.

I examined the swords carefully. Most were the usual, ornamental rubbish that were very little good in battle, but one sword looked reliable…

I was about to reach out for it – to examine it further – when Anna snatched it up.

"This one looks quite strong." She remarked, looking it over.

She made similar remarks while turning the blade over in her hands.

"I don't think much of the sharpness, but it can always be sharpened I guess…"

I cleared my throat slightly, and Anna turned around, as if only just remembering I was there.

"Um, better get the expert's opinion." She said sheepishly, handing me the blade carefully.

"Where did you learn so much about swords?" I asked, while looking the blade over.

"My father was blacksmith. He normally didn't let me use any of his tools, or the forge, but he'd tell me how to make things well, and how to test them and the sign of a good blacksmith, you know, stuff like that. But it's only really to swords that I've ever applied that knowledge…" She ended off, rubbing the back of her neck slightly.

"Anyway, I think that – with your approval, of course – this should be yours." I announced, handing the sword to her.

I signaled for the store vendor to come over.

"But…what about money and…"

"I'll pay for it. If you need to justify it, I refuse to protect you unless you learn to protect yourself."

"Kratos…" She started gratefully, but then paused, seeming not to find the right words.

Then, with a smile on her face, she turned to me. Suddenly, I was in a heartfelt hug, and the fluttering in my stomach I had been attempting to ignore increased ten-fold.

At first, the hug stunned me, but then I returned it.

Reluctantly, I broke from the hug to pay the waiting man. Afterwards, we returned to the hotel, but I was hardly registering anything. I was deep in my thoughts, attempting to sort out my feelings, but somehow, they didn't want to be understood. They wanted to stay wild and untamed, causing havoc everywhere in my mind.

I believe Anna went to have a bath, but I wasn't sure. My mind was a complete mess; I doubt I would have been aware if Yggdrasil had jumped out in front of me just then.

Anna picked up on this once she was back.

"What's the matter?"

"…Nothing. Forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I made you worry."

She made a small humored snort at this. "You don't have to apologise. Anyway, I know what'll cheer you up. There's a pub down the road; why don't go and have a few drinks?"

And, for the first time in roughly two millennia, I set foot in a tavern.

After that, my memory blurred. I vaguely remember drinking the house specialty (amongst other things), singing a song loudly (and badly), then…darkness…

* * *

Yay, Kratos got hammered! Actually, I've been thinking…after being ignored by most of my reviewers, I've gone and produced two really good chapters…

Not that I ever want a repeat of that! I (honestly) was feeling really low for two days, and couldn't sleep easily. So ANYONE who's reading this, whether you've reviewed in the past or not, please drop me a review just to let me know that you exist, and there isn't a sadistic person who keeps going onto my chapters, pressing back, then pressing forward and repeating it to look like I have more hits than I have.


	6. Canlyniad

This a sort of 'please everyone' chapter, but I'm actually quite proud of it…mainly because it took me ages to come up with a loophole…okay, I'm talking to myself, and not making much sense to you guys!

Thanks to: deep inhale breath Alaia Skyhawk, Jana-Yggdrasil, genny62890, Midnight Silver Okami17, Monsterbookofmonsters, KratosFanGirl2588, YodaKitty, Kyorge, Whoever-I-am and Sika'sheart. exhale You've all made me really happy!

To Whoever-I-am: I generally don't Raine reviewers...although Jana-Yggdrasil is a special exception!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**_IMPORTANT!_** I have changed to Anna's POV for _approximately_ the next five chapters. That is all.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was out of focus. I could only see a mass of reddish-brown… I tried to will my mind to concentrate, but that just sent a huge pain through my head. 

What happened last night? I remembered…going to the taverns…

That would explain it.

Bile began to rise up my throat, so I quickly ran to the bathroom, where I ungracefully threw up.

While I was there, I thought back over last night. I remembered…I'd had quite a few drinks I remembered – and probably quite a few I didn't. Kratos had definitely been knocking back the drinks, as he was completely drunk the last I remembered. Then…nothing…

I got up shakily, thinking I'd better just spend all day in bed and sleep this off. I clutched my head in pain when my quiet footsteps made the slightest noise against the wooden floor.

As I looked at my bed, my pain seemed to disappear, as I suddenly realised what the red-brown thing I saw when I first woke up was. Kratos' hair. He was sleeping in my bed, and so had I…

Oh, mana! Did we…did we do what I think we did? No, we couldn't have. We were so drunk last night…it would have been impossible.

Vomit started to rise in my throat, and I ran to the bathroom to throw up yet again. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time, either.

I spent a while just crouching and being sick, then wincing when the sound made my head pound like crazy.

I had no idea when Kratos woke up, all I know is that after a while, I was aware of him behind me.

"Why aren't you throwing up? From what I remember, you had much more to bloody drink!" I began shouting, but lowered my voice when it made both him and me wince.

Kratos kept his voice low. "I have absolutely nothing to throw up."

Kratos clutched his head, and despite what I felt about him not throwing up, I felt sorry for him. His hangover must be ten times worse with angelic hearing.

"That is the last time I am going drinking with you." He said sternly.

"Don't worry, I think it's the last time _I'm _going to go drinking with me."

I spent most of the day thinking different variations of that. When I wasn't throwing up, I simply curled up in bed, with the covers over my head, trying to block out the world and my thumping headache. The whole experience was enough to make me promise – gladly – that I'd _never _drink again.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in the early evening to find my headache had died down a bit.

Kratos, seeing I'd woken up, turned to me. "Bad news."

"What is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We have very little money after the little episode last night."

"Oh, great. A life lesson: don't drink. It spends all your money **and **makes you feel lousy in the morning."

We both gave a half-hearted smile at this, but we were both too badly affected by this to find the humor in it.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"I can do some mercenary work for the townspeople, but…"

"'But' what?" I prompted.

"…I would be worried about you on your own."

At any other time, maybe I'd have made a joke about running up a huge room service bill or would have misunderstood completely. While a part of me felt angry that Kratos was suggesting that I couldn't look after myself, the rational, now smug side of me knew that he was right.

On my own, I hadn't been strong enough to escape being taken to the ranch, and even when I'd attacked them – when I'd had the element of surprise – I still managed to be caught off guard.

I racked my brain for a solution, and once I found it, it struck me as so simple…

"Why don't I come with you?"

He was going to protest, I knew it, so I cut across him.

"With both of us, we could see off near enough anything." Seeing that this was almost working, I added, "Besides, with the both of us, we could charge twice as much."

It must have been a sign of how low on money we really were that Kratos actually agreed.

In a couple of days, we felt almost good enough to pursue work. My body was having trouble holding any food down, but I was recovering fairly well.

"How's breakfast?" Kratos teased.

"For the _moment_, it's staying put, but many more remarks from you and you'll find yourself covered in it." I retorted.

We'd briefly outlined our plan to the innkeeper, and he had actually given us our first job.

"There's a package coming down from Luin," He'd explained. "It will be protected up until the Palamacosta state border by a force set up in Luin, but from there until here, it'd be unprotected. Could you protect it?"

Of course, we accepted, and feeling a little guilty, we also said we needed pay for traveling – when of course, Kratos could merely fly or teleport.

So, two days after this conversation I found myself on my first job as a mercenary.

* * *

Okay, I desperately need feedback for that! Please review! 


	7. Taith Gwaith

Again, in Anna's POV.

Thanks to: Memee, genny62890, KartosFanGirl2588, Eyes of the infinite galaxy, kaiaurin, Sika'sheart and eternal thanks to: Jana-Yggdrasill, monsterbookofmonsters, Alaia Skyhawk and Whoever-I-am; either for reading both of my fics or for reviewing long term. Thanks guys!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

As I'd thought, it didn't take us long to get to the Palamacosta border. I was quite nervous about this, actually. I think I wanted to show off a little, but I **know **I didn't want to make a mistake. Besides being embarrassing, it could be fatal – as Kratos was all too quick to warn me. I thought it was actually quite sweet of him – I knew he was only thinking of my safety.

We waited for hours for this 'package'. Eventually, it came – in the form of a wagon, guarded by six swordsmen. The exchange would have been swift…however, the mercenaries from Luin had to be idiots…

"Why the hell's that woman here? Surely you're not letting _her _guard this. She wouldn't even be worth paying!"

I tried to ignore the remark, and almost succeeded, but the rest of the guards backed him up with guffaws.

"So, why _is _she here?"

Kratos was quick to jump to my defense. "She's the weapons expert." He said in an icy tone.

"Bet she can't fight, though."

"You want to test that?" I snapped.

I had not fought Desians, monsters and Martel knows what else, only to be mocked by these jokes of guards.

The driver of the wagon – who obviously didn't have a fighting bone in his body – tried to stop us…and failed abysmally.

We agreed that I'd have a 'friendly' fight with one of the guards…although I felt that if I 'accidentally' took one of his limbs off, it wouldn't be that much of a shame.

We faced each other, and I drew my blade. I waited patiently for his first move, and I knew I was dealing with an amateur. He lunged in wildly – which I easily dodged – and overshot me, giving me a perfect opportunity to attack while his back was to me.

While I could've ended this fight straight away, I simply raised my foot and gave him a kick – although it was more of a push with my foot – which sent him forward a few a few steps, then he spun round quickly.

He came in for another attack – this time a back-handed sword swing aimed at my neck – which I merely ducked under. His momentum carried him round, in the perfect position for me to place the flat of my blade against his neck.

"Yield?" I asked sweetly and innocently – the way I _knew _would annoy them most.

The guard nodded quickly, careful not to nick his neck against my blade.

"Right. Now that that's sorted, Kratos and I need to be on our way."

The guards weren't stupid enough to try anything else. Although, maybe they were stupid enough, but they were simply in shock. Either way, we made our way to Palamacosta without any major problems.

We ran into small groups of monsters, but between Kratos and I, they hardly seemed worth it. To pass the time, Kratos told me how to perfect some of my weaker areas of swordplay, so I practiced on the monsters, _when_ we encountered them.

When we arrived in Palamacosta, we went to the inn to tell the innkeeper that we'd brought his delivery.

He looked up. "Thanks. Hey, you probably get tired of hearing this, but you make a really cute couple."

I could feel myself blushing. "Us?.." I said quietly, covering an awkward smile with my hand.

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense…I wasn't surprised at all to find that I had feelings for him. He was a handsome person, with a good heart, but I'd mistaken my feelings as a girly crush, nothing more. But now it was pointed out to me…

Kratos looked a bit awkward about it – like me – but seemed to be thinking about it.

"Um…do you…" I started.

"No." He said quickly, without really thinking. "I mean, yes." A bright red flush had spread across his cheeks. "Do you…"

I found myself smiling. "Yes, of course. Kratos…when did you…" I asked quietly.

"When I first saw you…you?.."

"The same…" My cheeks burnt.

We were both aware of us drawing closer together…until our lips met in a kiss.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but it's meant to be. Getting this from 'Kratos meets Anna' to 'Kranna' was so hard! They're both so stubborn!

I'm sorry this is up so late. It was meant to be up on Wednesday, but I had computer troubles, and yesterday, a trip to London kept me out all day. I would've put it up earlier today, but I wasn't allowed to update until I'd finished my thank you notes…

Review if you feel like cheering me up! And if anyone wants to read or is reading my other story, please review that too!


	8. Arwydd

I have the ToS soundtrack, I have the ToS soundtrack…Yay!

In other news, I don't own Tales of Symphonia (or it's awesome soundtrack!) and I'm grateful to: Fehize, Jana-Yggdrasil, kaiaurion and KratosFanGirl (do you mind if I shorten it down?) for reviewing.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were some of the best of my life. Kratos and I continued to do mercenary jobs for the townspeople and on the few days we didn't have jobs lined up, we taught the city militia for a bit of extra money – of course, most of them didn't like being taught by me, but I quickly showed them.

Things were going brilliantly between Kratos and I, too. I looked forward to the quiet evenings after work, when we could just be together.

It was one such dark, winter evening when we were wondering what to do. We were doing quite well off our mercenary jobs, and we wanted a night out. However, it goes without saying that we weren't setting a foot anywhere near that tavern (or any other) again!

Eventually, I came up with an idea. In winter, Palamacosta had a shallow lake nearby that froze over. We could go ice skating! So we brought a pair of skates each – the type which were just a blade that tied to the sole of your shoe.

"These look like a lethal weapon." Kratos remarked on the way to the lake. "And Mana knows I've seen enough of them."

When we got to the lake and strapped the skates on, Kratos asked, "So, have you skated before?"

"Yes. Most winters I skated around Luin – it's the most popular way to get around when everything's frozen. And I don't really need to ask you…you'll be 'Mister Expert'…"

"I've never skated before."

At first, I thought he was playfully joking, but one look at his face told me he was serious.

"Five thousand years and you've _never _skated?" I asked skeptically.

"I grew up in a place that rarely got cold enough to snow, let alone have anywhere to skate. And I was a bit busy during the Kharlan War, and since then I've never seen the point."

"Well then, I'll have to teach you." I said with a playful smile.

If Kratos fell, I could tease him for _weeks_, probably _months_.

I pushed off with my right foot, keeping my left foot at an angle, so I wouldn't slide on the spot. I was a bit rusty, but I didn't fall over, and soon regained my confidence. Like swimming, it's something you don't forget.

I stopped around three feet in front of Kratos and asked him to try and get to me. He pushed off with slightly wobbly legs, both of his feet parallel, so that his feet were sliding backwards and forwards, and he was going nowhere. He tried to stop, wobbled backwards…his body made an instinctive reaction to try and lean forwards and…he fell onto the cold, hard ice with a thud.

Biting my lip to stop myself from laughing, I reached down to give him a hand, crossing my skates so _I _wouldn't overbalance and end up on the ice.

"Who in the worlds would create such a foolish method of transport?" Kratos asked through gritted teeth, while accepting my outstretched hand.

"You'd know better than me." I said soothingly. "Come on, hold my hand. I'll show you."

Kratos was more than soothed by the offer to hold my hand – even if it did have a practical purpose. I taught him how to skate, and he quickly picked it up.

"See, you only needed to be shown how." I told him.

"Then why did you let me fall over in the first place?" He asked.

"It was funny. Besides, it gave me a good view of your butt." I gave him a cheeky kiss and smiled, then skating away before he had a chance to react.

"I've got a pretty good view of yours from here." He called from behind me.

I was amazed. I'd obviously got some idea that Kratos just couldn't flirt, because it seemed so…different. But nice. But, that was Kratos all over. Different from other guys, but nice all the same.

We skated for a while longer, hand-in-hand until I yawned and Kratos mentioned that I wouldn't be fit for work in the morning. So we skated back to the shore, me half-drowsy with contentment, when I think I almost tripped on some snow. I wasn't quite sure about how I got there, but I definitely was in Kratos' warm, strong arms, and that was exactly where I wanted to be.

I don't remember taking the skates off, I just remembered walking back towards our hotel, trudging reluctantly up the stairs, and I just about remembered thinking what a beautiful night it had been, before I was sound asleep.

It was – as far as I could tell – a normal day, when I woke up. It was fairly early in the morning, and Kratos, in a romantic gesture, had pulled the curtains so a slant of weak, winter sunlight hit my bed. A couple of birds twitted as they flew past the window, which was slightly frosted over.

"Good morning." Kratos said with a warm smile.

"Morning." I mumbled sleepily, trying to return the smile.

I attempted to get out of bed, hoping to get some coffee, but…

A dull, yet somehow sharp pain spread over my right arm and shoulder – like a muscle cramp, but ten times worse. This pain started whenever I tried to move my arm. Unsurprisingly, I shouted out in pain.

I didn't realise at first that Kratos had come over to me in concern, but when I realised this, I was in his warm, comforting arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"My arm hurts." Now that I'd stopped moving it, it felt almost normal.

Thinking that I was alright, I made the mistake of turning my neck to meet Kratos' eyes – the pain shot through my neck, causing me to gasp in pain.

"It may be a muscle sprain…perhaps you slept on it differently?" Kratos suggested.

I doubted it – it hurt too much. I told him that, not daring to risk shaking my head.

"I don't know what else it could be." As he said this, he hugged me gently, taking care not to disturb my shoulder.

A sudden thought hit me. "Kratos, that's my sword arm. There's no way I can work today!"

"Don't even think about it – you can barely move out of bed." He told me sternly. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm not a baby; I don't need to be waited on, hand and foot." I protested.

"Don't be foolish." He told me softly. "Do you need anything?"

"I could do with a drink." I admitted grudgingly.

Kratos got me a steaming mug of coffee for me to drink. The warm liquid woke me up.

He stayed by my side all day, which I was grateful for – his very presence calmed me. However, I still worried. What if this didn't get better tomorrow, what if it got worse? I knew Kratos was still afraid that the Desians would track us down, and he was afraid it'd be when he was out on a job. But we didn't have an infinite amount of money – just enough to cover our room until the end of the week, and just enough to buy food for me. We _needed _to carry on working, but Kratos wouldn't leave me on my own…

Unfortunately for us, I only got worse. The next day, both arms were filled with this pain, and I started to seriously worry. Worse, I could tell Kratos was putting on a brave face so that he wouldn't worry _me_. I wondered how long this'd go on for.

Also, I was starting to feel like a burden. I couldn't brush my hair easily; I could barely eat or drink by myself…I felt completely helpless. I don't know what I'd have done without Kratos, I really don't.

Over the next week, I didn't get any worse, but on the other hand I didn't get any better. I found that I could move my arms and neck, provided that it was slowly and not too far.

Eventually, Kratos was forced to work, but he took jobs that were within the city, and took every available chance to check up me. In the end, I had to tell him off – while I appreciated the attention, he needed to focus on his job. The problem with mercenary jobs is that if you did a bad job once, you either weren't alive to worry about it, or you'd never get hired again.

The week dragged along slowly, giving me too much time to think. In an attempt to pass by the time, I'd started reading the Book of Martel, but knowing it was all lies, it made the time drag by even slower. Still, there wasn't anything else to do.

In the beginning, there was but a single conscious and naught else. This conscious created the land and sky, good and evil, angels and mankind, and all else besides. Pleased with her work, she made man the keepers of the land and the angels protected the skies…

I couldn't help giving a derisive snort. What a load of drivel! Was there a time when I believed this? I was surprised to find that I had done, once upon a time. But I'd lost my faith when the Desians…

"No, stop thinking about the ranch." I said to myself firmly. "It won't help to keep reminding yourself."

Talking to yourself: the first sign of madness.

"Great. Just great. I'll slowly go insane reading nothing but a holy book full of lies and being tended by an angel."

* * *

Like I've said on Shining Tears, I'm thinking of taking a short stress induced holiday if I don't get many reviews.


	9. Message not a chapter

Okay, just a short message. The first version of chapter eight that I put up was the shorter version…big mistake! The new version doesn't change anything in the plot, but has a sweet, winter-inspired Kranna moment.

Also, this is now in a C2! It's in Memories kept in a locket, if anyone's interested.

You may as well review here (if you feel like it) – I'll probably put the next chapter after this, instead of replacing it.


	10. Frindiau hen

Argh, I've been reading Kruan! (my friends, Jana-Yggdrasil and Bex have got me addicted – you should've seen this fanfic Jana wrote it definitely should be rated M) Don't worry; this'll be Kranna through and through, I promise!

The reviews, for some reason, are popping up all over the place from as far back as chapter seven!

Thanks to: Fehize, genny62890, AnimeGirl, LuE, Jana, Alexa Aurion and kaiaurion. (I shortened down practically everyone's name!)

Surprisingly, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

After dozing, I picked up the book again, flicking to a random page.

_1) Thou must show kindness to strangers. 2) Thy must do unto others as thou would wish to be done unto thou. 3) Thou will lend thy aid to any man, rich or poor, that needs it…_

At this point, Kratos entered the room, and I lay the book down.

"How are you?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Fine, but bored. I'd give almost anything to be well enough to work again."

He sat carefully on the edge of the bed. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss before sinking into the pillows again.

"Look, this is how bored I am." I brandished the book at him.

He winced slightly, before asking, "Where are you?"

"On a random page; the human commandments, I guess."

"Ah. That'd be one of mine. Mithos did very little – just poking his nose in when it was done, Yuan did most of the bits concerning angels, Martel and punishments, while I filled in the gaps."

"So, you got the short straw?"

"I'm very proud of some parts." He said with mock indignation.

"Like?"

He was silent for a few moments, before remarking, "I can't remember one off the top of my head. I finished writing it around four thousand years ago, I can't expect to remember everything."

"So, you'd better be going soon, right?" I said with a touch of regret.

Kratos, sounding equally regretful, made a noise that I assumed meant yes.

For a couple of hours, I flicked through the book without any real interest. It made me wonder what people believed before the Martel religion. And why. Was all religion just a way of keeping people under control, and manipulating them into doing certain things?

Eventually, I cautiously got out of bed, and slowly poured myself a cup of steaming, rich cocoa. I was wearing a plain cut dressing gown – an essential that I'd bought in our first couple of weeks here, along with some spare clothes.

I was sipping from the mug when I heard a knock on the door. Visitors? Normally, we were quite careful not to direct people to our hotel room…

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously, while sliding out my sword, just in case.

"Is Kratos in? I'm an old friend."

I half considered letting him wait until Kratos was back, but decided against it. If this person meant me any harm, what would've been the point of knocking on the door?

I opened the door, hand still wrapped around the hilt of my sword. A man with long turquoise hair, tied back in a horsetail strode in and surveyed me with one critical glance.

I was painfully aware that I was still only wearing my dressing gown.

"It's a little late in the day to still be in bed, surely?"

I ignored his remark, choosing instead to say, "And who might you be?"

"Yuan, as I said, I'm an old friend of Kratos'."

The name seemed familiar; it felt like Kratos had said it before. "When you say old…"

"How much has Kratos told you?"

"As much as he could fit in, from what I gather. That is to say, he said a lot about a _hero_ Mithos."

"Then, yes, I knew him back then."

Suddenly, the familiarity clicked.

"Kratos said you'd helped write some of this." I brandished the Book of Martel at him.

He winced, just as Kratos had, but I didn't feel too sorry for him. As far as first impressions go, he'd made a pretty poor one to me.

"Yes, I had written some of that. I regret it now, of course."

"Any particular reason?" To most people, I'd have been sympathetic, but for some reason, I didn't like Yuan that much.

"Well, there's the obvious reason that that book has inspired false belief in a non-existent deity, but it's also because that book has allowed a single little brat of a half-elf to manipulate people into sacrificing countless young women in the hopes that one of them may be suitable for Martel's vessel." Yuan spat out the words with such forceful emotion that I started to feel just the slightest bit sorry for him.

To save me replying, Kratos burst in through the door. For a split second, he seemed to be panicked – perhaps he'd heard our voices and wasn't sure what was going on. It was sweet though, how he was worried for me.

When he saw Yuan though, he relaxed – about a millimeter. He still wasn't completely sure of the situation, and I knew he liked to be in control.

"Yuan." He said grimly.

"You aren't happy to see me, then. Then again, with all things considered…" He trailed off, talking to himself.

Kratos sighed heavily; he was making an effort to evaluate the situation and to come to a conclusion. I'd never seen him so…calculating before, and I realised there was a whole side of him that I'd never seen before.

In the end, he decided to be blunt. "Yuan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Yuan said sarcastically. "First, I have to tell you that the Desians are coming to Palamacosta."

I gasped and almost started hyperventilating; the only thing that stopped me was a strong sense of self-control. It hadn't struck me how _terrified _I was of the ranch. I'd tried to avoid thinking about it.

I was so scared I hadn't thought about how this knowledge had been acquired, but Kratos – with his wary mind – had. "How do you know this?" He said suspiciously.

Yuan lowered his gaze slightly. "I've rejoined Yggdrasill. Say what you will, but I have my reasons. However, I'm not here to kidnap…" He waved a hand in my general direction, unsure of what to call me. "I'm here to help you."

Kratos shook with barely controlled rage. Seeing the warning signs – I'd have been blind _not_ to see them – I went over and rested a hand on a trembling arm.

"I think he's telling the truth. After all, if he'd wanted to kidnap me, he'd had enough chance before you came." I attempted to soothe Kratos.

Kratos seemed to accept this – albeit slightly grudgingly.

"If it helps, the Desians aren't coming for you, they're coming because they've heard of the militia that this city's built and is currently training."

I felt a sudden weight in the pit of my stomach. We'd been training the army; we were partly responsible.

As if the same thought had occurred to Kratos, he reassured me, saying, "They would've found _someone _to train the army."

Yuan broke through this with, "Setting aside the circumstances, it doesn't seem like a particularly good idea for you to remain here. There is also another matter that I need to speak to you about."

Yuan fixed me with a surveying glare that made me feel uneasy, somehow.

"Has anything…unexplained happened to," he gestured to me again, to which I supplied, 'Anna'.

"So, _has_ anything happened to Anna lately?"

"Nothing much." I answered. Then, after considering it… "I've had this pain in my arms and neck when I've tried to move it and I have no idea what's causing it. Would that count?"

Yuan looked from Kratos to me, then back again. "That was _exactly _what I was afraid of."

"What? Do you know what's causing it; is it curable?" I asked.

"Is it the Exsphere?" Kratos asked, panicked.

"No. Apparently, there's about three years until the Exsphere matures."

"Then, what is it?" I prompted.

Again, Yuan looked between Kratos and I, with a judging, calculating look. "Kratos, I'll try to be blunt, but… Do you love Anna?"

Taken by surprise, Kratos answered, "Yes, of course, but why are you asking?"

Yuan ignored Kratos' question and asked me. "Do you love Kratos?"

"Yes." I answered, fazed.

"I suppose that helps, but… You two really have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?" I almost snapped, feeling frustrated.

"Anna. You're pregnant."

* * *

Okay, I probably have readers that look like this: OO

Anyway, please review, I (honestly) live off reviews.


	11. Cyflafan

This is a very…awkward chapter. Too many subjects get brought up which have to make Yuan awkward.

Thank you: Alaia Skyhawk, Midnight Silver Okami, LuE, genny, Jana, KateisLost, AnimeGirl and Alexa Aurion. I swear, you all have long names to annoy me when I'm typing them out! Still, you reviewed, so you deserve a mention.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"_No idea about what?" I almost snapped, feeling frustrated._

"_Anna. You're pregnant."_

My world shattered into a mass of emotion. First and foremost, I was shocked. Then worried. We were struggling to support ourselves financially, how could we cope with a baby? I was worried that Kratos would treat me differently. But, surprising myself…I was proud. I was carrying Kratos' child – I had no doubt about the identity of the father.

Then I glanced at Kratos. A cold worry spread from the pit of my stomach. What if he didn't want the baby? He couldn't be ready for this, it'd barely been two months since we'd first met…only a few weeks since we'd admitted our love for each other.

Love…the word sent fresh hope through me.

"Anna." He muttered, turning towards me, but not meeting my eyes.

I was hurt. I needed to look into his eyes, I needed him to tell me everything was all right and we'd manage somehow. Just to know that he didn't mind; that all he really wanted was me, pregnant or not.

"Kratos, please." My eyes were welling up with tears; I didn't care that I was begging.

Kratos looked quickly into my eyes, worried. "I'm sorry, but…is it even possible? I mean we can't have…we didn't…"

"I think…maybe…we may have…" I muttered awkwardly, all too aware that both men in the room could hear me perfectly. "Remember the night when we went to the pub? Could you remember anything?"

A slow nod from Kratos told me that I was right. Internally, I was cursing myself. I'd probably had the night of my dreams, yet I couldn't even remember it!

"But…" I said slowly, "I don't…_feel _pregnant. I mean, I know that you get morning sickness and cravings, but…"

"Angelic pregnancies are slightly different. They still have most normal symptoms of pregnancy, but also make it extremely difficult to move – that'd explain your arms." Yuan explained.

"But still…"

"You want undeniable proof that you _are_ pregnant? Sorry in advance, but when was your last period?" I could tell both men in the room were extremely uncomfortable with this direction of conversation

I realised that I was a week overdue, but with all fuss about being immobile I hadn't even thought…

I turned to Kratos, who met my gaze with his own solemn eyes.

"I don't know how to feel." I told him, .

"You don't want it?" He kept his voice calm, but a hint of panic crept into his voice and eyes.

"No! I want the baby, and I want you, but everything's so…difficult. I…" Before I could finish, Yuan cut in.

"If you are quite finished," Yuan started, and the action brought strains of anger seeping through my other emotions. "I'll bring your attention to the third reason I'm here.

"Anna, your Exsphere will kill you in around three years. For some reason, the crystal is maturing slower than most Exspheres, but the only thing that's certain is that it will kill you unless you do something about it."

"What _can _be done?" I asked, despair now running amok amid all the other emotions that were fluttering in my chest.

"You need to have a key crest attached to the Exsphere. Then, you should be able to remove it safely."

"Yuan." Kratos practically growled. "You _know _that only a dwarf can make the key crest. And all the dwarves work for Cruxis."

"I already looked into it. There's a dwarf that left Cruxis about the same time we did; because he realised that his metalwork is killing people. He currently lives outside a small village called Iselia."

So much had happened in this conversation, so I attempted to summarize it. "So, the Desians are attacking Palamacosta, I'm going to have a baby and I'm going to die if we don't do anything about the Exsphere?" And to think that I once had a 'normal' life!

"I suggest you leave as soon as possible." Yuan advised, before striding towards the door. "Oh, Kratos? Catch." He said as he threw a small bag at Kratos.

He caught it with a puzzled expression. "What..?"

"Open it and find out." He said and left.

"So, what is it?"

He looked inside. "Gald, baby care items and a piece of paper…" He unfolded the paper. "It's a printout from the Derris-Kharlan core system. That's how he knew the symptoms of angelic pregnancy – he fed the data into the system."

"Kratos," I started, hugging him, "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"I don't know." He whispered, "I just don't know."

We left that day – after settling our inn payment and buying, hopefully, enough food to last. We headed up into the forested mountains, where we could hide – and defend ourselves – from Desians and whatever else the 'hero' could throw at us. We found a small cave, where we made ourselves as comfortable as possible.

From our vantage point, we could see from the mountain across to the sea – and we could identify a small black dot on the coast as Palamacosta. By dusk, it was an uncontrolled orange blaze, thick black smoke billowing up from it.

"Kratos!" I gasped, pointing towards it.

His eyes showed pain I could hardly imagine, but keeping his voice level and calm, he said, "The Desians…"

* * *

_I'm adding this next bit as a bonus. Enjoy!

* * *

_

The city blazed and all around, people were running, shouting, scared. Desians were torching houses, regardless of who may be inside them. Eventually, their rampage led them to the town hall.

A group of the half-elves broke down the door and rushed inside. Outside, people could just hear shouting, and the crash of metal on metal.

"No! Father!" A male voice – presumably in his early twenties – shouted.

"Your father was a fool, Dorr." A Desian spat. "He brought judgment upon himself. Now…"

There was silence, before a female shriek joined the noise.

"No, Clara! Get away from her; what are you doing with my wife?! No!"

The Desians laughed. "Okay, that'll do. Retreat for now."

* * *

Incase you can't guess, the last bit is the whole Clara event. This is my last fallback chapter! Which means that this week, I actually have to do some work and drag myself away from Kingdom Hearts 2...Non, c'est impossible! 

Um...having a French outburst...okay... Anyway, if you want the next chapter in time, please review and I _might _be able to stop playing KH2 for a couple of hours..._might_...


	12. Marwolaeth a Bywyd

This'll be short – I'm finding it hard to get motivated for this, I really am. When everything's said and done, this'll still be a Kranna fic, which is hardly a unique idea, while I have some brilliant ideas (that, admittedly, would be less popular) that I want to post, but I've promised myself I wouldn't write too many 'fics at the same time. I'm already struggling with two, and whatever homework I have.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter – I'd have thrown in the towel ages ago if not for you.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

I felt guilty for the people down in Palamacosta. But at the same time, I felt glad that we weren't down there. But I felt guilty for being glad…

I must have started crying, as Kratos wiped away a tear from my cheek, before giving me a much-needed hug.

Smiling at him gratefully, I muttered, "Thanks."

Although the fire from Palamacosta had stained part of the sky red and the white smoke obscured a small part of it, the night sky looked beautiful, with glittering stars and a half moon glowing above us.

A cold breeze made me shiver, and I leant against Kratos, subconsciously getting closer to the nearest source of heat. He sounded like he was rooting through the bags, and when he stopped, a thick blanket was draped over me.

I smiled gratefully up at him, wondering how he always knew…

I followed his gaze and ended up at the starry sky.

I whispered into the night, "I should always like to lie here, in the arms of my love, staring at the stars."

"Me too," Kratos agreed.

Several days later 

I was thinking about something, anything really. Although I appreciated Kratos' company, he could be very…self-contained sometimes.

"What about…baby names?" I inquired.

"What about them?"

"Well, why don't we think of some?"

"Fine."

Kratos gave his content half-smile while his eyes were closed, thinking.

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Laura," I said.

"It's a nice name. Any reason why?"

"My mother…died when I was little. That was her name."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can hardly remember her…and I can't really be sad about someone I can't remember. Anyway, why don't you chose the name if it's a boy?"

"Well," He started awkwardly. "I'm not too good with names…"

"Isn't there anyone in your family that you could borrow a name from?"

"My own parents were…" Kratos stared at the floor. "terrible."

"Brothers? Uncles? Grandfathers?"

Kratos thought silently for a moment. "Lloyd. My brother's name. He's one of the only people that I miss from back then."

"What was your family like anyway?" I wondered.

"…We were quite well off…that may've been the problem. My mother was a social butterfly – only noticing us when she could dress us up, like oversized dolls. My father…constantly drunk, overweight…you wouldn't believe that we're related. My sister Cassandra was the eldest; she was a far better mother to us than our own was. She was always quite smart – she knew how to save us from being 'the doll set', and how to take mother down a peg or two. And Lloyd…"

"What about him?" I asked, now engrossed in Kratos' childhood.

"I probably owe my life to him…"

"Why?"

"He taught me the basics of sword fighting. When it was clear I had a talent, I trained in the military, but dropped out a couple of years before the War started."

" 'The War'?"

"The Kharlan War. Anyway, when I dropped out, I started hiring out my skills – as a mercenary. And if I'd never done that, I'd never have met Yuan, Martel and Mithos; I would have never even had the chance to help them, so I wouldn't be alive today."

"The butterfly effect," I muttered reverently.

"Exactly. One small event, one small choice affecting the future of the worlds."

* * *

Sorry, that is short (with a capital 'S'), but today I've just been feeling really low and sad for no reason whatsoever, I've only just recovered (actually, I think writing helped!) and I have a million and one things to do! Seriously, what cruel teacher asks for two A4 pages of solid writing in _another language_ over two days? Sure, I could probably write that amount in English in half an hour, depending on the subject of the writing, but in another language?!

So, please review, I have post- _gwaith cartref _syndrome!

Gwaith cartref is homework (in the language that I had to do the homework in!)

Incidentally, all the chapter names are in Welsh, mainly because I was bored and had a Welsh dictionary handy, but also because I can give the one Welsh speaker who is reading this messages about plot twists without anyone noticing. For example, chapter 6) Canlyniad, means result, or consequence, hinting at the later consequence of getting drunk! And this chapter was actually meant to be something completely different, so the chapter name only almost makes sense. (Kinda like me!)


	13. Bywydd Newydd

Back in Kratos' POV… (sighs) I can't seem to get any inspiration…all of my ideas are either about something completely unrelated, or my 'original-ideas' fics. A Kranna fic is not an original idea!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Eight months had passed since we fled Palamacosta. We'd stayed in the cave almost all the time – I had emerged periodically to hunt; I wasn't sure that the supplies we had would last by themselves. We were happy, living a simple life with no one but each other. Until, _that_ day.

"Kratos," Anna gasped, clutching the large bump on her stomach.

I knew instantly – the baby was coming. And, ashamed though I am to admit it, I was terrified.

"But, it's too early, what if-"

"Kratos. If you want to…just go."

"What?"

"I know that people don't always mean what they when they're giving birth. And…you don't like blood, do you?" Anna's speech was littered with inadvertent gasps.

"I can't leave you on your own – no matter what."

"Well…be useful." Anna didn't have time or the patience to be polite – I knew that, and didn't mind.

I set up a maternity bed as we'd planned and practiced, then lowered Anna down onto it gently.

Anna: lying down, obviously in pain. Me: holding her hand, whispering words of comfort, and feeling utterly helpless.

"However painful you're feeling; just squeeze my hand that much." I told her. Apparently it helped; according to one of the books Yuan had given us.

The result was that my hand got crushed.

"There is no way I'm taking hours of this!" Anna panted, a fierce glint in her eyes.

Before I knew what she was doing, she'd staggered to her feet, bending her knees slightly and clinging to me for support. Then with one last push…

A small, blood-covered baby came, wailing, into the world.

Anna looked at the baby, relief and worry on her face.

"It's a boy." I whispered reverently.

"Will he be alright?" She asked weakly.

"He seems fine. I'll look after him."

"Thank you." Anna fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

I cleaned the baby gently with the towel, during which he stopped wailing his head off, and fell peacefully asleep.

I lay gingerly down next to Anna, and kept the baby – our baby – warm between us. The scene was just perfect, the sunset casting it's last rays of amber light over the two sleeping forms.

I knew: anything I could ever ask for was right here, laying beside me.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Andy, for reviewing unexpectedly, and getting me off my butt and writing something.

And if anyone's wondering about Shining Tears – I have most of the chapter written down, but I need to find it. It'll be up ASAP, promise!


End file.
